Executable code is a potential attack vector for malicious attacks on either server devices running web services or on client devices running a web browser. One form of such attacks may be Cross Site Scripting or XSS attacks. According to one source, XSS attacks were roughly 70% of all security vulnerabilities documented in 2007.